Ethanol fuel derived from plants is expected to be liquid fuel alternative to gasoline to prevent increase in carbon dioxide gas. When both sugar and ethanol are produced from a sugar juice derived from a plant, the following method has been employed. Specifically, first, sugar is produced from a sugar juice. The sugar juice after the sugar production is fermented by using a microorganism to produce ethanol (see, for example, JP-A 2004-321174).